


Best-Laid Plans

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Polar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Early in Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Camille has tracked down Duncan Vizla, the Black Kaiser, who killed her family when she was a kid. She has a plan to seduce him and kill him, but sometimes even the best-laid plans fail.
Relationships: Camille (Polar)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Polar (2019) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Duncan Vizla and Camille

Chapter 1

Camille had finished unpacking her belongings and settling into her cabin, so she got bundled up in her winter gear and left for the local convenience store. She had to get some milk and cereal. Camille drove to the store and parked, then she went inside. She looked around and chose an aisle that might contain cereal. She found the cereal she wanted, so she grabbed a few boxes. Camille went to the refrigerated section and got a jug of milk. She turned the corner and all of a sudden, there he was. Duncan Vizla, The Black Kaiser, the cold-blooded assassin who murdered her entire family. The man she’d come here to kill. She had everything planned out in her head, and her plan didn’t include running into him at the convenience store. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands went numb.

Duncan was engrossed in a book about pet goldfish, since he’d been considering getting a pet lately. Now that he was retired, perhaps he could do something different, something wholesome. He was startled when he heard a loud noise. Duncan quickly turned and saw a wide-eyed young woman, with a broken milk jug on the floor in front of her, gushing milk. She stared at him like a deer in the headlights, then she fumbled and dropped a box of cereal, too. A worker approached her and the young woman apologized profusely.

“Sorry. I’ll pay for them. I lost my grip!” Camille said.

The worker sighed and picked up the milk jug to stop it from completely draining on the floor. Duncan put the goldfish book back on the rack and stepped closer to the young woman.

“Fruit Loops? I’ll grab another one for you.” Duncan said, wanting to be helpful.

Camille couldn’t formulate any words, so she just watched dazedly as Duncan walked past her, and the worker picked up the soggy milk-soaked cardboard cereal box. Duncan returned and offered her a new box of Fruit Loops. She accepted it.

“Thanks.” Camille said.

“No problem.” Duncan said.

Duncan studied the young woman and she stared back at him while the worker told a colleague to get a mop and bucket. Duncan decided to get a fresh jug of milk from the fridge for her, too. She seemed to need help.

“Do you want me to carry it to the counter for you?” Duncan asked.

“Uh no, I can manage. Thanks.” Camille said, then she rushed off to the front counter to pay.

Duncan watched after the young woman as she shoved the money into the worker’s hand and left the store.

Back at her cabin, Camille was flustered. She didn’t expect to see Duncan yet, and she didn’t realize how she might react. She’d have to get herself under control to be able to go through with her plan. When Camille went to bed that night, she had horrific nightmares as always; the gunshots, blood everywhere, the assassin’s black eyes…Duncan Vizla’s cold stare as he shot her family in the car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Duncan was bored already. He’d been craving a quiet life, but he didn’t know what to do with himself. He rented a few movies and watched them without really paying attention. Duncan heard the scraping of a shovel outside, somewhere nearby. He put his coat on and went to investigate. He lit up a cigarette and stepped out onto his porch, where he saw his neighbour shovelling snow in her driveway. Duncan recognized her as the young woman from the convenience store yesterday, the one who dropped the milk and cereal. The shovel got stuck and she struggled, so he considered going over to help, but then she stopped and went indoors. Duncan finished his smoke and went back inside.

In the evening, Camille zipped up her red dress and then applied some sheer red lipgloss to her lips. Her hand trembled lightly, so she took a deep breath and used her fingertip to wipe a smudge of gloss from below her bottom lip. Camille put the lipgloss in her purse, then she checked her appearance in the full-length mirror. She actually styled her hair for a change, she had flirty doll-like lashes, and her lips looked flushed and glossy. Her formfitting short red dress was bold and eye-catching, and her fishnet thigh-high stockings added to the sexiness of her outfit. Camille wore fashionable chunky-heeled ankle boots for practicality and a rebellious edge to her look tonight. She walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, double-checking to make sure the handgun was still there, ready to be used. She closed the drawer, put her winter coat and earmuffs on, then she left the cabin and drove to the local bar.

Duncan was sitting in the dark bar, alone in a booth with his back to the wall, drinking a glass of whiskey. He didn’t really know why he was here, since he just wanted to be alone. There were only a few other people in the bar, and he was ignoring them, especially a drunken woman who preferred staring at him instead of her boyfriend or husband. Duncan started toying with a beermat, then he ripped it up into tiny pieces because he was bored. His attention was captured by a small figure walking up to the bar some distance in front of him. Duncan looked up and saw a young woman; his eyes first went to her shapely legs, short bright-red dress and delectable ass beneath her cropped waist-length puffy winter coat. She ordered a drink and received it from the bartender, then she turned around to scan the room. Duncan was astonished; it was the nervous young woman who dropped Fruit Loops. His neighbour. Only she didn’t look nervous now. Her eyes landed on him and she smiled as she gave a tiny wave. Duncan sat up straighter and raised his hand to acknowledge her.

Camille’s heart raced as she walked over to Duncan’s booth.

“Hi again.” Camille said.

“Hello again. We’re neighbours, aren’t we?” Duncan said.

“Are we? I didn’t know that. I just moved in yesterday.” She said convincingly.

“I live in the cabin next to yours. My name is Duncan.” He said, then he offered his hand.

“Cool! I’m Camille. It’s nice to properly meet you.” She said, shaking his hand.

“Likewise. Will you sit with me?” He said.

“Sure!” She said, then she sat in the booth and slid closer to him.

Duncan eyed the young woman; she seemed to be flirting with him. She looked at him with big brown doe eyes, accentuated by her makeup. Duncan felt drawn to her, even when he first saw her in the convenience store. He liked her already.

“So…why did you move here, Camille?” Duncan asked.

She sucked on her straw and batted her eyelashes as she looked at him.

“I needed a change. Burned too many bridges in my hometown. I was naughty…” Camille said.

Duncan raised his eyebrows, then he took a sip of whiskey.

“I can’t imagine a cute girl like you being a troublemaker.” He said amusedly.

Camille shrugged.

“I can be a handful.” She said coyly.

“Really?” He chuckled in disbelief; he’d known many devious, chaotic, dangerous women, and Camille didn’t seem like the type.

Camille worried her seduction was failing, so she decided to up her game. She leaned in and put her lips close to his ear.

“I got involved with an older man…his wife didn’t like it.” Camille said softly.

“Hm. I see.” Duncan said, then he watched Camille down the rest of her drink. This was unexpected; he didn’t quite know what to make of her. One moment, she was a clumsy shy girl and the next moment she was a reckless vixen, out to pick up a man at the bar.

Duncan smirked slightly.

“What are you drinking? Would you like another?” Duncan asked.

“Neat scotch…and yes please.” Camille said.

Camille surveyed Duncan as he quickly finished his whiskey. He winked at her and she felt flustered. She was starting to think her flirtation was working; she’d have to actually go through with her plan. That was, of course, the whole point of being here and meeting Duncan, but Camille was terrified about implementing the rest of her scheme. Duncan caught the bartender’s attention and signalled for two refills. When the server came to deliver the drinks, Camille’s hand trembled from anxiety, and she glanced at Duncan, who clearly noticed because he was looking at her hand. She took a large gulp of scotch, wincing at the fiery trail it blazed down her throat.

“Do you need to be drunk to continue flirting with me?” Duncan asked humorously.

“No, it’s not like that, you’re— _hot_ , it’s just that I’m shy. This helps me loosen up…” Camille said to excuse her nervousness.

Duncan watched Camille take another sip.

“How loosened up are you planning on getting?” Duncan asked amusedly.

“Just enough…” She said.

“…Do you smoke?” He asked, taking out his pack of cigarettes.

“No, but I’ll join you outside.” She said eagerly.

Duncan placed a cigarette between his lips.

“M’kay.” He mumbled.

The two got out of their booth seats and put their coats on, then Duncan held the door for Camille as they went out to the front patio area, which was covered with snow. Camille felt jittery from her anxiety and the cold, so she shuffled her feet and put her hands into her coat pockets. She watched Duncan light the cigarette, take a drag, then after he was satisfied with filling his lungs, white plumes of smoke came out of his nose and mouth. Camille took in the smell of the smoke, the look in Duncan’s dark eyes, the way his long fingers held the cigarette.

“My daddy smoked.” Camille said.

“Oh…he quit?” Duncan said.

“No, he died.” She said bluntly.

“Oh. Sorry.” He said, then he puffed smoke again, “It won’t be the smoking that kills me.”

Camille quickly looked into Duncan’s eyes; what did he mean by that? Did he suspect her?

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I was naughty and burned too many bridges.” He said, quoting her.

Camille hated the playful way he said it, like his long career as a hitman was a joke. Her heart pounded in her chest and she wanted to scratch his eyes out.

“I have to use the washroom, I’ll meet you back at the booth.” Camille said, then she went indoors and swiftly went into the women’s washroom.

Camille was alone in there, so she slammed the stall door and locked it, then she took deep breaths to stave off a panic attack. When she felt sufficiently calm, she checked her appearance in the mirror and fixed her hair a little bit. Camille left the washroom and swung her hips seductively as she walked back to the booth, where Duncan was already sitting; he was staring at her legs and hips as she approached him.

“That dress is…wow.” Duncan said.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. I was hoping to get your attention when I came here tonight…” Camille said coyly.

“Hmm.” He responded, intrigued.

“It was nice of you to help me at the store, and…I thought you were really sexy…” She said sweetly, then she bit her lip and gazed into his eyes.

“I’m flattered. I think you’re really sexy, too.” He said suavely, resting his arm on the back of the booth.

Duncan noticed that Camille leaned closer and lightly rested her head on his arm as she continued gazing at him.

“Are you tired?” Duncan asked.

“No. Are you?” Camille purred.

“Not at all…” He said.

Camille’s stomach did a nervous flip.

“Um…wanna come back to my place, Duncan?” She asked.

“Yes, I do.” He said.

Camille giggled slightly.

“Okay, let’s go.” She said.

“Alright.” He said, then he placed some cash on the table and they put their coats on again.

Camille and Duncan went outside; they both had their vehicles there.

“Want to follow me?” Camille asked.

“Sure. We probably shouldn’t be driving after all the booze, but…” Duncan said, then he shrugged.

“It won’t kill you.” She said recklessly; it was most likely true, though. After all, she would be killing him later.

Duncan smirked and then they each got into their vehicles and drove the isolated road to their cabins. They parked in Camille’s driveway and met at her front door. She nervously fumbled and dropped her keys, then she let Duncan in and locked the door behind him.

“Hm. This is almost the same as my cabin, only more tidy.” Duncan observed.

“Huh.” Camille said, taking her coat off.

“Interesting kettle. It’s clear.” He said, bending forward and staring at the kettle on her kitchen countertop.

“Yeah…” She said, unzipping her boots and taking them off.

Duncan finally took his coat off and draped it over the back of one of her chairs. Camille felt her anxiety rising, plus she was annoyed with the way he wandered around, scrutinizing everything. It was better to get this over with quickly. The sooner she seduced him, the sooner he’d fall asleep and she could shoot him.

“You don’t have any clocks. Is that because you just moved in?” Duncan asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Camille said dismissively.

Camille hastily poured some scotch into two glasses, then she practically shoved one into his hand.

“Cheers.” She said.

“Cheers.” He said.

They each took a swig, then Camille put her glass down on the countertop and stepped close in front of Duncan. She put her hands on his chest, which felt hard and solid beneath his black sweater. Camille looked up at him, and she felt a little intimidated; without her heeled boots on, Duncan was a foot taller than her and he was a well-built man. Not to mention the fact that he used to kill people for a living.

“Let’s go to my room…” Camille said, managing a sultry tone to her voice.

“Mm. Lead the way.” Duncan said interestedly.

Duncan felt Camille put her petite hand in his, then she led him down the short hallway and into the bedroom. She turned the light on and then reached back to unzip her dress.

“You’re eager.” Duncan said amusedly.

Camille hurriedly yanked the zipper and it caught on the fabric.

“Um…could you please undo my dress? It’s stuck.” Camille said.

Duncan smirked and nodded, then Camille turned around and waited. He put his nose to her hair, which smelled lovely. Camille felt Duncan’s face lightly brush against her hair; his coarse stubble raked through some strands, then his large hand softly travelled over her shoulder. She shivered and got goosebumps from the sensation. Camille felt Duncan turn his attention to her zipper. After a moment, it was freed and he took the liberty of unzipping it the rest of the way, down to her butt. This was too romantic for Camille’s liking, so she quickly pulled her dress down and stepped out of it. She turned to face Duncan, and he took his sweater off. Camille briefly surveyed his chest, feeling embarrassed rather than lustful. The man was physically attractive, but she hated him with every fibre of her being. She was ashamed to be doing this, yet it was the only plan she could think of. It was the only way to get close enough to kill a professional assassin.

Duncan was surprised when Camille swiftly stripped her bra, panties and fishnet stockings off. They hadn’t even kissed yet. However, he followed her lead and quickly got naked, too. Camille blushed and furtively looked at his manhood, then she got into the middle of the bed, laying back. Duncan was puzzled, amused, and a little concerned. Was this her first time or something? He slowly got on the bed and leaned over her. He went to kiss her.

“Um wait, I have to get the lube and a condom.” Camille said, then she turned over and opened the nightstand drawer.

Camille blocked Duncan’s view as best as she could so that he didn’t glimpse the gun in the drawer. She grabbed a condom and the tube of lubricant, then she shut the drawer and placed the items on the bed. Duncan was giving her an amused smirk, so Camille blushed.

“Okay?” Duncan asked lightheartedly.

Camille nodded, then Duncan kissed her. Her heart raced, and she almost panicked and called the whole thing off. She was kissing the man who murdered her family. Camille kept telling herself this was the only way to get revenge. She had to do this. She mustered all her determination and put on a show like she was enjoying it. Camille gave a fake moan and she pulled Duncan closer, trying to get him on top of her.

“Duncan, please fuck me.” Camille said with convincing urgency.

“Alright, baby.” Duncan said placatingly.

He wasn’t hard yet, so he took Camille’s hand and guided it to wrap around his cock.

“Make me hard.” Duncan coaxed.

Camille felt her cheeks burning with a fresh flush as she suddenly found herself pleasuring Duncan with her hand. He was big in her hand, and he got bigger as he became erect; his hard cock was very warm and Camille guiltily felt aroused. Duncan kissed her mouth, then her neck as she continued slowly pumping him. His stubble was rough against her skin, but his moustache tickled; he had soft lips, she noticed. Camille felt ready enough, and judging by Duncan’s erection, he was ready enough too. She reached for the condom and placed it in his hand, then she applied lube to herself while he put the condom on.

Duncan shamelessly feasted his eyes on Camille’s intimate flesh as her fingers gently slicked the glistening lubricant on. She slowly slipped her fingers inside herself, then she withdrew them and opened her legs wider. She gave him a coy, expectant look, so he got on top of her. Duncan was careful to hold his weight, since Camille was so much smaller than him. He reached down and guided his cock up and down her delicate folds. Camille flinched each time the head of Duncan’s cock slipped against her clit. She didn’t mean to gain pleasure from it, but it was a purely instinctive physical response. She shyly averted her gaze from the hitman’s black eyes above her.

“Mm. You’re really sensitive, aren’t you baby.” Duncan said.

“Y-yeah,” She said as he rubbed her again, “…I’m ready now.”

Duncan was pretty sure the young woman wasn’t ready, since she’d rushed through everything, but he wanted to please her. He positioned his tip at her opening and gently nudged her. Camille felt herself tense up, and Duncan couldn’t go any further. She was cursing her body for not co-operating; she tried her best to relax her muscles down there but it wasn’t working, even with the lube. Duncan cupped her head in his hands and kissed her slowly, passionately, using his tongue. He didn’t try to push inside her; instead, he lightly rubbed against her with his lubricated shaft. Camille became more aroused as Duncan humped her, with his cock gliding up and down, rubbing her clit. His tongue teasingly stayed shallow, barely in her mouth; he licked her lips and moved the tip of his tongue in and out very suggestively.

Camille was at Duncan’s mercy, with him on top of her, distracting her with pleasurable sensations. She started to get a bit lost in the feeling. Camille timidly put her hands on his muscular biceps, then she explored his shoulders and back. She felt the muscles in his back moving as he humped her. Duncan leaned down and kissed her neck along with light sucking and nibbling. His dark greyish hair swiped her skin as he moved down to her breast, where he began suckling her nipple. Camille was impatient and frustrated; she just wanted this to be over with so she could kill him—however, she realized that the foreplay was necessary, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to convince her body to accept the assassin inside her. She finally admitted that she was starting to enjoy the sensations he was giving her. His warm mouth covered her other nipple and spent time there, then he moved downwards.

Camille twitched as Duncan’s sandpapery chin grazed her tummy, then she felt his soft lips and ticklish moustache placing kisses in a line down to her pubic area. He kissed her inner thighs first. Camille had recently gotten a Brazilian wax, so she was able to feel Duncan’s stubble and moustache as he kissed her mons pubis. He started kissing her sensitive folds, purposefully using his moustache to stimulate her. She squirmed slightly. Duncan was having the time of his life with his face between Camille’s legs; she was so ticklish, he was driving her crazy with his facial hair. It was adorable. After teasing her for a little while longer, he latched his mouth onto her and sucked her clit.

“ _Ohh_ …” Camille moaned quietly.

Duncan was thrilled by the sound of Camille’s pleasure; she was finally getting into it. She whimpered and trembled when he rubbed her clit with the tip of his tongue. She almost closed her legs, so he gripped her thighs and coaxed them open. Camille couldn’t deny her pleasure any longer; Duncan was bringing her closer to a climax. She looked down at him. His hair hung over his eyes, he was concentrating and enthusiastically eating her out. His large, strong hands held her thighs. Camille moaned and collapsed back onto the pillow again. She allowed herself to feel the pleasure, the arousal, and the physical attraction to Duncan. She hated herself for it, but it felt too good to stop.

Duncan loved hearing Camille panting and whining as she got closer to the peak. Her legs were quivering; it was more accurate to say she was shaking all over. Duncan gently slid his tongue down between her inner lips, probing her entrance. He tasted the lube but also her own wetness. The young woman was almost gushing on his tongue, she was so aroused.

“Mm! Duncan! Please…” Camille implored.

Duncan eagerly went back to her clit, flicking it rapidly. Camille gasped and squirmed, then several moments later, she made the cutest little whimper as she orgasmed. He slowly licked her as she rode the waves of pleasure, then he stopped and looked up at her face. She appeared surprised.

“I liked that.” Duncan said, then he got on top of her.

“So did I.” Camille said weakly.

Duncan smirked.

“Do you want to try again?” Duncan asked.

“Yes.” Camille said wantonly.

Camille felt Duncan press inside her; she was tight from her orgasm but she was thoroughly aroused, and she allowed herself to want Duncan. He gently nudged in and out, gradually going deeper.

“Mmm you feel so good, baby…” Duncan rumbled.

“It’s…ohh god…it feels amazing…” Camille said, and she wasn’t faking.

Duncan chuckled slightly next to her ear, then he slowly filled her completely. Camille let her hands wander over his back as she adjusted to his size.

“You’re so big…” She purred.

“I’ll be gentle.” He said quietly.

Camille moaned softly and wrapped her legs around him. She was lost in the carnal pleasure of having this strong, sexy, dangerous man on top of her, slowly and deeply fucking her. His cock slipped against her walls from the lubricant and her wetness, but he controlled the movements so that she felt every inch of him. Camille blushed when Duncan lifted up to watch her face. She studied his features more closely this time. She fixated on his dark eyes, then she looked at his prominent cheekbones, his full lips, the way his hair fell forward and moved as he thrust into her. This was the man from her nightmares, yet he was giving her more sexual pleasure than she’d ever had before. Camille felt an overwhelming surge of orgasmic pleasure each time he went over her g-spot.

Duncan enjoyed the way Camille was looking at him; she gazed dreamily at him with half-lidded doe eyes, her pouty lips parted in awe. She breathed heavier and cutely indulged herself with more caresses of his biceps. Duncan put more weight on her and nuzzled the side of Camille’s head as he quickened his pace, and she moaned sweetly in his ear. Camille held onto Duncan’s back and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. Her toes curled with the insane ecstasy.

“Oh my _god_ …I think…I’m close…” Camille purred breathily.

“Mm.” Duncan grunted, thrusting quickly.

Camille was tense and trembling; she took gasping breaths and dug her nails into Duncan’s back. She felt his muscles working beneath her hands, the light sweat on his skin, the scratchy stubble of his cheek against her ear.

“Yes…come for me, baby…” Duncan whispered.

Camille breathed in the scent of cigarette smoke and Duncan’s grooming products. She listened to his heavy breathing and the wet sounds from him driving into her slick walls. She felt pressure and friction on her clit from the way Duncan was humping her, plus the exquisite fullness inside causing tingles of pleasure from her g-spot. He thrust faster, and Camille cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. She felt like she fell apart and turned into a puddle beneath him. Duncan continued thrusting for a short while as Camille tightened around his cock. She mewled and writhed, which drove him crazy. He bucked his hips and lost his rhythm, then he groaned and stayed deep inside her as he came. Duncan nearly saw stars, he came so hard; he filled the condom in an instant, it seemed. He caught his breath for a few moments, then he gently pulled out and took the condom off.

Duncan disposed of the condom in the wastebasket by the bed, then he slumped down beside Camille.

“I need a cigarette.” Duncan said.

“You can smoke in here, I don’t mind.” Camille offered.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll go grab them.” He said.

Camille watched Duncan get out of bed; he had red marks on his back from her nails, and he also had a very appealing butt. He retrieved his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his coat pocket in the kitchen, then he sauntered back into her bedroom naked. Camille couldn’t help smiling, in spite of herself. She felt good. Duncan sat back against the headboard and lit a cigarette. Camille sat up and took the cigarette out of his mouth to take a drag of it.

“You don’t smoke.” Duncan said.

“I know.” Camille said, then she gave it back to him.

“You’re an interesting young woman, Camille.” He said amusedly.

“Thanks. You’re very interesting too.” She said.

After the cigarette, Duncan made himself at home in her bed, settling in for some sleep.

“Goodnight, baby.” Duncan said.

“…Night, Duncan.” Camille said.

Camille watched Duncan close his eyes and relax. She couldn’t relax. She had no idea what to do. In a few minutes, she could quietly take the gun out of the drawer and shoot him. Camille stared at him for what felt like eternity, all the while her stomach tied itself into knots.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Camille spent minutes just staring at Duncan while he fell asleep. This was her only chance to take revenge, she told herself. And yet…maybe she could wait a bit longer. Maybe she could sleep on it instead of making a rash decision. Camille carefully put her head back down on the pillow and continued staring at Duncan. Despite who he was, he’d been nothing but kind to her, from helping her at the convenience store to being a gentleman when she was nervous about having sex with him. Was there some good in him, or was she just looking at him through rose-tinted glasses because he gave her mind-blowing pleasure? Whatever the reason, Camille hesitated to follow through with her plan. She couldn’t take his life. She repressed her feelings of failure and betrayal to her family, and for now, she let herself close her eyes.

Camille woke up later and she realized she’d dozed off. She was on her back, so she stretched and turned towards Duncan.

“This is a good piece you have here.” Duncan said, turning the handgun over in his hands; he took aim at her TV to get a feel for it.

Camille bolted upright in fear, but she realized that he was just interested in examining the gun rather than threatening her with it.

“It’s for protection.” Camille said nervously.

“Do you know how to shoot?” Duncan asked.

“Not really, but…how hard can it be?” She said.

“I’ll teach you. If you’re going to have a gun, you should know how to use it.” He said, then he put the gun down and grabbed a cigarette.

Camille watched Duncan light the cigarette. She considered his offer. If she eventually decided to kill him, she’d be better at it, having been taught by a professional.

“…I guess.” She said.

Camille looked at the gun on the bed, then she looked at Duncan again.

“Why were you snooping around at…” she said, then she checked her phone for the time, “five-thirty in the morning?”

“I wanted to see how many condoms you had.” He said.

Camille started blushing.

“You only have a few.” He added.

“I wasn’t planning on having a lot of sex.” She said, which was true; once would have been enough for her murder scheme.

“We’ll need more condoms.” He said.

Camille blinked at him. The audacity of this man.

“Is that a fact?” She asked sassily.

“Unless you want to do it bare.” He said with irritating arrogance, then he took a long drag of his cigarette.

Camille just blushed and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t find the words. She ended up underneath Duncan as he reached over her, putting the gun back in the drawer, still with the cigarette in his mouth. He meaningfully placed the remaining two condoms on top of the nightstand, then he closed the drawer and sat back again to finish his smoke. After Duncan butted the cigarette, he got out of bed.

“Do you mind if I use your shower, Camille?” He asked.

“No, go ahead.” She said.

Duncan nodded and went into the bathroom.

Camille had another chance to kill Duncan but instead she sprawled on her front and went back to sleep. The next time she woke up, it was because she felt Duncan playfully get on top of her back. She was startled at first, then she became aroused by the feeling. Camille moaned quietly and stuck her butt up; she felt his tip lightly touch her sensitive folds, which made her urgently horny. Duncan loved the way Camille squirmed, arched and stuck her adorable butt up beneath him.

“Hmm. Do you want something, baby?” Duncan asked teasingly.

“Mm! Please!” Camille whined frustratedly.

“Tell me what you want.” He rumbled.

Camille was angrier with herself than with Duncan; she shouldn’t want him, but she couldn’t help it.

“I want you inside me again. You’re driving me crazy.” Camille said breathily.

His damp hair fell against her cheek as he bent further down to kiss her shoulder.

“We’re not going to rush again, baby.” He said.

“But I’m ready. _Very_ _ready_.” She complained.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you. Be patient.” He soothed.

Camille blushed and Duncan kissed her warm cheek; his moustache tickled her skin and she thought about how good it felt when he was pleasuring her with his mouth. She liked his hands, too; she looked beside her at his large hand, splayed on the bed. Camille timidly touched his hand and put her fingers on top of his. It struck them both that this was romantic and intimate; Duncan found it adorable, while Camille still felt ashamed of herself. The intimacy felt so good, she needed to continue. She needed to be with Duncan _more_ , again and again, all the time.

Duncan was softhearted when it came to Camille for some reason. She was so small and cute, and he wanted to protect her. He wanted to give her everything she desired, including soft touches and cuddles. Duncan realized he would do anything for her. He gently nudged her again with the tip of his cock, and she moaned.

“Duncan, can you…keep doing that?” Camille asked.

“Do you want me to put a condom on now?” Duncan asked.

“No.” She breathed.

Camille felt Duncan continue nudging her and within seconds, she was soaking wet and clawing at the bed.

“Oh god…” Camille moaned breathily.

Duncan groaned quietly as he felt Camille’s warm wetness slipping over the head of his cock. She was whimpering and pushing back against him in desperation, so Duncan thrust into her.

“Ohh _yes!”_ Camille mewled.

“…Baby…” Duncan breathed shakily.

“Please don’t stop.” She implored.

Duncan gave in to their mutual lust and he bucked his hips, thrusting deeper; he grunted and fucked her harder. Camille felt Duncan gliding against her walls and pressing her g-spot. She took a few gasping breaths, then she suddenly orgasmed. She heard Duncan groan in pleasure as she tightened on him.

“Fuck…you _were_ ready…” Duncan said breathlessly.

“Yes!” Camille whined.

“Good girl…” He praised.

Duncan took his time until Camille was panting and close to the peak again, then he let himself go. He thrust quickly, and Camille cried out as she reached her orgasm; he stayed deep inside her as he came, spilling freely into her. They both slumped, but Duncan caught himself so he didn’t squish Camille. He gently withdrew and rolled off to the side.

Camille caught her breath as she studied Duncan. She couldn’t kill him, she realized. Camille moved closer and snuggled against his side, and he put his strong arm around her. She was falling in love with a retired assassin. Not just any assassin, but the one who killed her family. Camille still felt guilty, but as she rested against Duncan’s warm body, she wondered if she should just allow herself to feel a tiny bit of happiness. She hadn’t felt happiness for years, and here it was; instead of pushing it away, perhaps she should embrace it. Camille ran her fingers through Duncan’s chest hair.

“Duncan?” Camille began.

“Hm?” Duncan responded.

“I don’t want to learn how to shoot. I don’t even like guns…” She said.

“…Alright. How about…instead of a gun…you have _me_ for protection?” He said.

“You’re gonna protect me?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said plainly.

She considered it for several moments, then she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

“Okay.” She said.

Camille smiled as she felt Duncan affectionately squeeze her against his side.

**The End**


End file.
